


Never Befriend a Human

by Hiding_In_Wonderland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiding_In_Wonderland/pseuds/Hiding_In_Wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was always told never to befriend humans, despite the fact he saw his siblings do the complete opposite. But then he knew why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Befriend a Human

For as long as he could remember, Castiel was never told anything twice. Apart from one thing.

 _Never_ befriend a human.

He never fully understood that, after all he had watched his siblings talk to humans, help them and sometimes went as far as to even love them. Over time, Castiel noticed his siblings change; they would feel emotions, gain personalities and have their own opinions of the world, and yet he stayed the same. Every so often, a brother or sister would walk up to him, their eyes glassy with pain and mutter to him: ‘Never become friends with a human, Castiel.’ 

So Castiel did as he was told, he never became friends with a human. Of course he helped them out when it was needed, but he never stayed for long.

Until the Winchesters.

During the first couple of months, he was the same. Then he began to notice the small changes in himself; he was feeling emotions that were new to him, he felt the strong urge to protect the Winchesters and most of all, he began to think differently. He always believed that you should face your Destiny, to never even attempt to divert the path and to go along with your chosen path.

And then Sam and Dean defied that,

They were only humans, weak, delicate beings that were prone to disease and very barely lasted a century. The lifespan of a human, could easily be passed as a day to an angel. And yet they were strong, so much stronger than Castiel gave them credit for, they would do anything to avoid Death, they were Hell bent to do what they wanted and would more than likely succeed in their dreams.

Castiel both envied and loved humans for that reason. He didn’t want to become human of course, because that would mean he would never be able to help the Winchesters when it was needed, but at the same time he didn’t want to stay an angel. 

However, there was only one time when he wanted to become human so bad it hurt.

It was several years after Sam passed away, to a point where even God couldn’t bring him back. Dean was lying on the ground bloody and torn, his hair was now grey and his skin had aged, yet his eyes were as young as the day he met Cas.

Castiel was kneeling beside Dean, ready to heal his wounds when the other shook his head.

“Not this time Cas,” he said, coughing up blood. 

“What do you mean?” Cas asked, confused. 

“I’ve been here too long,” Dean smiled sadly, “I should have died years ago, lying in a ditch with my guts spilling out. A hunter isn’t ‘sposed to last as long as I have.”

Castiel held his friend's hand, the one which wasn’t covering the wounds. “But Dean…”

Dean simply shook his head, “I’m tired Cas. I’m sorry, but I really am.” he looked his friend in the eyes, “It’s been fun, but it’s time to let me go.”

The other was lost for words. Cas opened his mouth, to try and convince Dean other, but the look in his eyes told him he shouldn’t. Dean was right after all, he avoided fate and destiny so many times that it finally caught up with him. Cas bowed his head, and nodded, trying to avoid any tears from spilling. 

“Cas.”

He looked up to see the old man smiling, genuinely happy. “I never got the chance to say thanks.”

Cas didn’t know what to say, instead he leaned forward and kissed Dean on the forehead, then sat back. The two stayed like that for a few more minutes, before Dean finally stopped breathing, and even then Cas refused to move. For a minute, he was silent. And then he cried.

____________________________________________________________________________

As the flames licked around the corpse, Cas knew then and there what his siblings tried to tell him all those centuries ago. A part of him wished he listened to them, but another part was happy he got to know and love the Winchesters despite all the ups and downs that came with it.

Every so often, Cas goes back to Earth. He visits the place where he burned the brothers, to pay his respects, and would normally sit on the roof of the Impala which lay abandoned near where the brothers lay. The car had long since rusted, various plants had wound their way around the tyres and into the car itself, but the memories still remained. Cas should have gotten rid of his vessel, but he couldn’t.

Like the Impala, the vessel also held memories. All the dents and scars that his vessel gained were memories of the Winchesters, each one was a reminder of the best years of his life so far. He couldn’t part himself with it, because in a way that would be parting with the brothers. His identity on Earth had also became a part of the Winchesters identity; the Winchesters and Cas. Cas and the Winchesters. Wherever they went, so would he. 

Just not this time.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Supernatural fic, it seems a bit... off... probably because Cas seems a bit OOC. Damn. Oh well, if anyone can suggest on how I can improve it, then I'd really appreciate it~


End file.
